Vigilante
Vigilante is the sequel/spin-off to the tv show Assassin. It stars Dick Grayson and Tim Drake after the events of the season finale. Cast Neil Patrick Harris as Dick Grayson/Nightwing Will Fredle as Tim Drake/Scarecrow Richard Green as Calendar Man/Hugo Strange Nolan North as Basil Karlo/Jason Todd/Anarky Tara Strong as Poison Ivy/ Copperhead Scott Menville as Damien Wayne/Talon Troy Baker as Maxie Zeus/Bruce Wayne James Arnold Taylor as Riddler Peter Stormare as Prometheus Jeff Bennett as Ragdoll/Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow R Lee Ermey as Wildcat Episodes Season 1 #Tim Drake starts sneaking out in a red hoodie and starts fighting crime. Dick investigates a new killer in Gotham nicknamed Calendar Man since he kills someone every month. #Dick discovers a man named Hugo Strange has captures an Actor named Basil Karlo. #Basil is turned in to a clay monster and is forced to do what Strange says since Strange claims he has the cure, Basil later finds out Strange does not have the cure and attempts to kill him but Nightwing pulls the sprinklers. #Tim finds a person named Poison Ivy who makes him fall in love with her. Soon Nightwing figures out she is trying to kill him. #Nightwing and Tim discover something horrifying, Jason Todd has come back from the dead. #Soon with Jason Todd's Revival Nightwing thinks that Talon came back too. While Tim Drake faces Calendar Man. #Dick's suspicions turn out to be true when he and Tim find Damien Wayne but he seems to not remember being Talon, Basil Karlo reconstructs himself. #A Criminal named Copper Head comes to Gotham. While Strange captures a Theif. #Nightwing and Tim must stop the theif, ragdoll, from killing Hugo Strange. #Soon Tim Drake receives Nightmares from a Teen named Scarecrow. #Jason starts killing off multiple different criminals, including Fox, Vulture, Shark and Anarky #Tim figures out that Scarecrow was A kid named Johnathan Crane Jr. who has a high intelect and went to college early, he got kicked out because of his obsession with fear so he came up with a revenge plot. #A man named Paul Dekker comes to get revenge on Dick since he claims Dick blinded him when Paul attempted to rob a bank. #Tim begings turning bad when he murdered Paul Dekker. While Maxie Zeus begins taking over Gotham. #Dick tells Tim he can not fight crime any more, meanwhile Maxie Zeus creates a machine that can generate lightning. #Bruce returns to Gotham to tell Dick that someone is Trying to turn Tim evil. A mysterous man arrives in Gotham. #The mysterious man starts killing off gangsters and super villains, because of his appearance Dick names him Phantasm. #Dick trusts a man named The RIddler,while Bruce figures that Scarecrow is turning Tim evil. #Bruce attempts to arrest Scarecrow but Jason busts in and attempts to kill him, this experience leaves Scarecrow in shock. #Jonathan Crane sees his son in a hospital, He begins making a better Scarecrow suit to avenge his son. #Jonathan pumps fear toxin into the water, many people all across Gotham are terrified, including Tim. #At the end Jonathan works with The Riddler to destroy Gotham. Nightwing faces them. At the end Tim is Dick's sidekick again. Then it shows a man named Prometheus Watching the city saying," Gotham will be mine." Season 2 #An asylum named Arkham Asylum has most of its inmates broken out so Dick and Tim go to recapture them, when most of them are captured Prometheus shows up on every TV screen all across Gotham saying that this was to cause fear. #Soon Tim tries to hunt down Prometheus while Dick finds a former boxer named Wildcat. #Prometheus strikes the city again when he blows up Gotham clock tower. Wildcat reveals he trained Bruce and he is going to train Dick. #With Dick training with Wildcat, Tim hunts down a team of Bank Robbers named The Royal Flush gang. #Basil Karlo returns and attempts to steal a laser for Prometheus who claims he can cure him. #Prometheus blasts Basil with the laser and he turns Basil into a stronger Breed of Clayface. While Tim continues hunting down the Royal Flush Gang. #Wildcat tells Dick he's taught him everything he knows and Dick starts hunting down Prometheus. Tim finds out the Royal Flush Gang are just a bunch of board billionaires who get their kicks by robbing banks. #Prometheus begins killing Billionares. While Tim and Dick goes to stop him. #Dick and Prometheus confront each other but Dick looses when Prometheus reveals he knows everything about them. #Dick figures out that Prometheus figured out all about them because he was Watching them. #Prometheus creates a helmet that can study every fighting move he sees. The Royal Flush Gang start robbing more than just banks, they start robbing parties hosted by philanthropists. #Tim attacks Prometheus but he dodged every move he can think of. While Dick puts an end to the Royal Flush gang. #Prometheus holds Tim hostage and threatens to kill him if Dick doesn't give Prometheus his leadership of the league of assassins.